


Birthday present

by agentofskyeward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, he loved the dog, post redemption fic, skye gets ward a dog in his birthday, skye got jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofskyeward/pseuds/agentofskyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B of your OTP getting a pet for Person A, but soon became jealous of the pet for getting so much of Person A’s attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by imagineyourotp on tumblr.

Skye had a plan for Grant's birthday. She had planned it very carefully. She had to plan it very carefully. After all how do you sneak a puppy in a plane without your boyfriend, who is a SHIELD specialist finding out? But somehow she managed to.

She talked Coulson and May in to the idea. May was the hardest one to get to agree with the idea of having a dog in the bus. But once Skye whined for about an hour and showed them the dog she wanted to give Ward  _(a black lab, he said he would love getting another, but knew in the bus wouldn't be allowed to)_  they said yes.

* * *

When Grant Ward woke up in his bunk at his birthday, he saw the bed empty. It was never empty. Skye never woke up before him. Unless she had left him. He would be lying if he didn't panicked to the tought of Skye leaving him. He wouldn't blame her, he had done some shitty thing in the past  _(under Garrett's control, but yet still did)_ , but he had calmed down when he saw a note in the alarm clock.

_"Happy birthday to my favorite robot._

_You know I love you to the end of the world right?_

_Come to have breakfast with me and the team._

_We're waiting for you._

_ -Love, Skye " _

So he got himself up, dressed himself and went to the kitchen. When he got there the team was waiting for him. Coulson, May, Fitzsimmons and Trip, all there with Skye waiting for him.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted when he saw them.

"Thanks, guys." He said hugging Skye.

"You're welcomed." Skye said.

"Happy birthday, son." Coulson said to him. The relationship he had with the team leader now was much more like a father-son relationship than the one he had with his father, or Garrett.

"Thank you, sir." He said hugging Coulson.

Next was May. "Happy birthday, Ward." She said with a smile.

"Thanks May."

After he had hugged May, Trip come. "Happy birthday, dude. It's good to be old?"

"You know we're almost the same age right, Trip?" He answered to his friend while hugging him.

"Nah, you're still older."

After Trip, was Fitzsimmons. The two scientist had been the first ones to give Ward a second chance.

"Happy birthday, Ward!" Jemma smiled to him. "it's great to celebrate your birthday with you."

"Thanks, Jemma." He said while hugging her and Fitz.

"You know you are the older brother I never had, right?" Fitz told him. Indeed he was. Fitz and Ward had become more than best friends, but brothers trought the years.

"And you are the youngest brother I never lost." He said to him. "Thank you all. This is amazing." he said to the team.

"it's not over yet, robot." Skye said hugging him from behind. "I have a present for you."

"You do?" he said and she nodded.

"Look in to the little box over there and tell me if you like it." She said pointing to a blue box on the corner.

Walking to the box, Ward saw what was inside. A little puppy. A black lab.

"His name is Moony." Skye said. "I found him in an animal shelter that day we were on the city last week."

"Moony?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask me why. That was the name they gave him in the animal shelter."

"That's great, Skye. But, uh, we live on a plane and I don't kno-"

"You can keep it." May said cutting him off. "As long as it doesn't bother me. You can have it."

"Really? He asked looking like a little kid.

"Of course. Like May said. If it doesn't affect a mission, then yes."

"Thank you. Thank you all." he said smiling to them with the little dog in his arms. "I loved it, Skye. It's amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcomed, babe. Now let's get you breakfast." She said taking his hand and lading him to the chair.

* * *

After breakfast, Ward and Skye went to their bunk where Ward hold the puppy while kissing Skye. "Thank you. This is the best birthday I ever had."

"You are welcomed." She said. "Are you ever going to let me carry him?"

"No. Not now, he's so adorable."

"I know, and I also know that I'm adorable too." She said.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? Of Moony?"

"Yeah." He said smiling. "You are jealous of Moony."

"Is just that you didn't stop cuddling him and holding him."

At that Ward sited on the bed and mentioned for her to sit on his lap.

"I love you. You know that. I love you and Moony. Both."

"But you love me more?"

"You know I love you more. Now quit that jealousy and come cuddle with me and Moony."

He didn't need to ask twice. Skye cuddled with him and Moony while he wondered how could such a broken man have such an amazing family.


End file.
